I Hate You, Roxanne's Story
by ZombieNightmare
Summary: Roxanne Rotten is the daughter of notorious, sadistic Zed the Punk-Rock Zombie. Abandoned by her mother and continuously abused by her father, Roxanne has the learn the hard way how "normal" monsters react to normal, every day situations. Like school. Rated M for foul language, gore, and unconsentiaul situations.


AN: Hello! So, I'm trying again at my Monster High/Lollipop Chainsaw crossover. Please note that this is technically an AU and I'm having my zombies age, just extremely slowly. Please review any grammatical errors, oppinions, and ideas if you enjoy this prolouge!

* * *

><p>"Die bitch, die!" those screams of sadistic pleasure echoed through the car-covered stadium as Zed brought down his microphone stand onto the cheerleader's life less form. The zombie crowd that had watched the battle epic battle from the beginning, was now standing in silence and some were beginning to walk away unable to hold their undead stomachs. This beating was merciless and sick.<p>

"Stop it you sick fuck!" the head screamed from it's location on the other side of the stage, "Just fuckin' stop! She hasn't moved in hours!"

The head's voice was choked with sobs and emotion, and Zed found it to be utterly, fuckin' disgusting.

"Aww, what's wrong you cooze lickin' bitch?" Zed asked striding over to the discarded head, swinging the microphone and it's stand in a circle the golden metal blurring, "You miss that slut? Huh? Do ya?"

The undead Punk gripped Nick's hair and lifted the head so the two teens looked eye to eye. Nick's light brown eyes glared right into Zed's glossed over murky white one's, if Zed was human (or owned a soul), Nick's gaze may have fazed him, maybe even bothered him later on. But Zed neither felt nor saw any of that, the zombie instead lifted the head higher before mercilessly slammed it down on the ground, a sickening crack echoed from the stage along with a heart-wrenching scream.

"Shut you're mouth you annoying bitch." Zed demanded as he proceeded to stomp out the remaining life from the head.

It didn't take long for Zed's boot to become covered in brain tissue and blood, not that that really bothered him just feeling uneven he rubbed his bare boot in the gore so the two boots now matched. Zed smiled, his nasty yellow and blackened teeth showing through his dry, cracked lips, making his way back over to the deceased cheerleader. He wanted to rip her apart, pull out her intestines, personally step all over her spinal cord, rip her limbs from their sockets, and any other sadistic thing he could think of. Squatting down to the cheerleaders level, Zed pushed her from her side to her back the sadistic punk caught one last final look at the young woman's face. Juliet Starling, she had a sweet face, plump lips with their own natural blush pink color. Zed ran his gore-covered hand over the cheerleader's features before stopping at her neck, and his sadistic nature kicked in once more. Producing a knife Zed made a long incision across her neck allowing red, delicious blood to pour out and down between her unrealistically round, large breasts. It was immensely erotic in a dark, disgusting way, but that wasn't what Zed was into (at the moment.)

"You got what you deserved whore," Zed whispered to Juliet, not that the deceased young woman could hear him, "dressin' like a slut, pretended to be every one's best friend. But your as fuckin' fake as they get, you dumb ass cooze."

Moving the knife down he sliced open her stomach and yanked roughly on the first organ he found, the sensitive internal flesh punctured easily due to Zed's rough hold.

"You stupid dick." Another voice spoke up.

Zed turned from his mutilation to the intruder, the other zombies had stood back so who was this prick?

"Aww, Swan. Come to join me?" Zed asked standing up right, he caught sight of his own blade, "Excuse me, where are my manners?" Zed smirked darkly as he cleaned the blood soaked blade by rubbing the flat sides across his hollow cheeks.

"You've ruined everything!" Swan shouted his heeled boots clacked noisily across the stage ground, "You weren't supposed to kill her you fuckin dumb shit, she was supposed to kill you!"

"Then that dumb bitch shouldn't have fuckin' run her mouth." Zed said now pointing the knife at Swan, "Bitches like her need to keep their dirty ass mouths shut!"

Swan casted a dirty look at the knife pointed towards his nose, "Don't try to threaten me you pathetic pawn." Swan opened his spell book muttered an incantation and flicked his forefinger in Zed's direction. The punk flew back with immense force, as if some one had landed a heavy punch on the teen's hollow chest landing him behind a row of speakers.

"Fuckin' bitch." Zed moaned pulling himself back to his feet.

"Because of your arrogance, because of your need to dominate, " Swan started but stopped, the young Necromancer had no idea what to do next, Juliet was the main charm for his spell, she was meant to thoughtlessly slaughter these morons in order to bring fourth a new rein, his rein! Looking down at her violated corpse, now she didn't even have a chance to reanimate into one of his Dark Purveyors'. Fuck, Zed had ruined everything.

"That's right, you ain't got shit." Zed said beginning to laugh in his harsh, whiney, nasally way.

Swan groaned rubbing on his right temple, what the fuck was he going to do with this unsubordinated? Opening his spell book once more Swan muttered a teleporting incantation and with that Swan was gone.

"Fucking pussy." Zed muttered.

His fun had been ruined and now he was left with a stinking corpse.

"Hey you mindless mother fuckers." Zed shouted to the remaining Zombie crowd, "Come clean this shit up."

The crowd surged from their locations onto the stage, their teeth pressing down into the graying flesh of the young victim. With that taken care of Zed began to leave the stage and wander back to the school, maybe he'd find some other helpless bitch and fuck her over just like he did to that pathetic little tramp.

The school was relatively empty, beside the small Zombie mobs that roamed the halls looking for their final meal. These pathetic maggot bags sickened the dark purveyor, and he flaunted his power by knocking the poor fucker's over and some of them where penetrated by Zed's microphone stand, squealing and let out loud muffled screams of agony as they slowly died. Now, a zombie doesn't sound like a zombie to another zombie, they actually sound like normal. No odd vocal patterns, no oddly mixed in moans, just normal as if they had never turned.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" One male former jock asked as Zed passed after the moody Punk had impaled a poor innocent female zombie.

Not in the mood to take any comment that did not favor his own, Zed forcefully jabbed the microphone stand through the jock's now mauled, empty face. No one asked or said anything to the Dark Purveyor after that show.

"Hey Zed." A female zombie purred as the Punk strode passed, walking quickly to keep up with him. Zed knew her from his human life, she was a scene girl who dabbled more toward the dark side than the rainbow side. Her black dyed hair was constantly teased into that typical scene fashion, a tiger stripped tutu always sat on her wide set hips along with some mutilated upside down cross. She had flirted with him then, and it definitely didn't stop her skanky ass now.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her black pencil lined eyes looked up at him; she subconsciously licked her cut up lips at the sight of the blood smeared across his cheeks.

Zed continued to ignore her as he continued on his pointless walk across campus, he'd never stayed in school long enough to actually see any of the school. He came long enough to meet up with the poor kids who "needed" their drugs, sold them, and then took off before he was caught. Now he could just walk around, as he wanted to, no fucking pig was going to arrest him now.

"You know Zed, " the trampy little scene girl started again, one hand slipped into Zed's empty hand, the other pawed at his vest, "The gym is empty, and I can take away all that stress you have."

Something clicked in Zed's mind, a dark fantasy never to be played out with a living, **breathing** partner, but now it could easily be fulfilled. And who else would be along for the ride more than an eager slut? Well, a hot, eager slut would have been preferred. Subtly changing his course Zed led them into the emptied Gym, and the mood was perfect. Bloody, torn school spirit posters, the bleachers where littered with passed corpses, and empty bullet casings littered all around.

"Oh ew, it's gross in here." The scene girl moaned snuggling up to Zed, "Let's go somewhere else."

Zed snickered whipping his arm harshly enough to cause the scene girl to fall forward into the bleachers; Zed nearly fell into a fit of laughter at the dumb bitch's shocked expression. Zed was on her before she could protest against him, his boney fingers laced around her throat, thumbs pressing against her unmoving vertebrate trachea. Through years of instinct the scene girl began to panic, legs kicked widely below him, her hands moved feverishly to his, trying to pull her throat free.

"You're so fucking stupid, " he sneered pushing harder, "You don't even fuckin' breath any more and you're acting like you're dying."

Hands still wrapped around her throat he moved in and captured her mouth with his, the scene girl didn't react like she had many times fantasized in her head of her first romantic encounter with him, instead she screamed into his mouth, she wanted this disturbing fantasy to end with a kiss. And she'd leave him alone forever, she'd stay out of his path until her body was either filled with bullet holes or decomposed into the ground.

Zed pulled away and began to laugh nastily. If zombies had tear ducts, the pathetic little scene girl was sure she'd be choking on hers.

"Let me go, please let me go." She cried from below him, she didn't realize how easily her words came out.

"You stupid cooze, you swang you're hips, you fuckin ran you're whore of a mouth." Zed said taking his face closer to her's, "You fuckin deserve this shit."

* * *

><p>Zed fixed the button on his pants before pulling on his shirt and adjusting his suspenders so one side sat tightly on his shoulder. There was the smallest hint of movement next to him as he turned to face her, the little deflowered zombie whore. She'd succeeded on putting back on her skanky black tank top, and was struggling to pull on her black jeggings. Feeling once again like his usual self he quickly reached for her legs and laughed openly when she violently flinched away from him.<p>

"Dumb butch." He said standing from the bleachers, ascending towards the double doors, her stopped just short of the last step, "What's your name?"

The scene girl looked dumb struck, jeggings finally on, "Jenn-Jennifer."

"Nice meetin' you Jennifer," Zed said, "Pathetic Whore."

Zed's nasty, high-pitched laughter echoed through the empty gym. The sound caused Jennifer to cover her ears; the sound caused her to double over in pain, the sound made her wonder how she even talked herself into this situation?

"What have I done?" Jennifer moaned into her lap, pierced ears still covered by her hands, "Oh my god what have I done?"

Jennifer sat there for a while, hands covering her ears, face buried in the spandex material of her jeggings. Hours must have passed before Jennifer stood, and descended the bleacher's leaving behind her childish tiger stripped tutu and provocative stilettos shrinking her back down to her 5' 3" size instead of her false size of 5' 11". She didn't exit through the double doors as Zed had, instead she forced her way into the girls locker room stopping at her pathetic appearance in the partially shattered mirror. Her pencil eyeliner was smeared all down her cheeks, blood that had sat on his hands and face, was now coated on her arms, her neck, and random places on her face. Spots of her cold, dead skin was blotched in red and purple tones, oh god, would she be coated in red and purple bruises? Would everyone see what had happened to her?

"Oh no, oh no." Jennifer began to cry, as her finger fumbled with the sink faucet. The first one no water came out, in a spasm like dance, Jennifer turned the knob on all the faucets but not a single drop of water came out, so she moved to the showers and with some cruel luck, the water came firing out. Jennifer sat down in front of the stream, allowing dry, heaving sobs to wretch from her throat as she poorly scrubbed away the blood and the destroyed make up. Her hands lazily traced at all the red and purple blotches she could accurately see. Her young, freshly turned mind could never process what could possibly come out of the horrific event.

* * *

><p>"Momma, Momma." A small fairly healthy looking child called, short brown hair bobbed wildly as she ran towards her young mother.<p>

"What is it?" her mother asked leaning forward so she could be face to face with the four year old.

"How come I've never seen any other little girls?" the child asks as she absent-mindedly pokes at the button eyes of her rag doll.

"Because you're special baby girl," The mother takes the young girl's small hand into her own, "There is no one as special as you Roxanne."

Roxanne smiles at her mother, her teeth haven't begun to decay because they are so new, so it feels like this little girl is just pure innocence in a fucked up world. Roxanne allowed her doll to drag on the ground so she could hear the dolls eye buttons to click clack against the rocks on the ground.

Jennifer sighs watching her innocent mistake play amongst the destroyed cities rubble, but Roxanne unnerved her. Her murky eyes were Zed's, her clammy grey skin was his, her voices pitch was his, god she mirrored her father so much. He didn't know about her, no one knew about little Roxanne. Jennifer kept her locked in the hose during the day, and during these twilight hours, just as the sunset she let Roxanne out to play. And poor little Roxanne thought it was normal for little girls to play at night.

"Come on Roxanne, Momma needs to take you somewhere important before night falls." Jennifer said standing up from the rotted bench.

Roxanne was a loyal little girl, running to her mother's call and latching onto her mother's hand. The two walked to one of the few cars that had remained intact during the take over of the city, and Jennifer was glad it was found in her family garage so she was very much so allowed to keep it. Jennifer made sure Roxanne buckled the seat belt right, taking the chest strap to rest on the seat and relied on the lap belt to keep her daughter safe.

"It's going to be a long drive Roxanne, so if you get tired just go to sleep okay." Jennifer said starting up the shitty lemon.

Roxanne remained silent, returning back to picking at the dolls button eyeballs. Jennifer sighed putting the car in drive and heading in the direction she'd rather run from, far away from.

It was raining all hell when Jennifer stopped in front of the pathetic excuse of a house, all the lights were on and a sad wailing electric guitar rattled the shitty grim covered windows. Oh lord, could Jennifer really do this? She looked over the pathetic note in her hand: Zed, My name is Roxanne and I'm your four-year-old daughter. I don't have any where to go but here. Please let me in.

"I'm sorry Roxanne." Jennifer moaned turning around in her seat and safety pinned the note to her drowsy child's dirty overall dress.

"Momma what's going on?" Roxanne asked her voice raspy from waking up.

"I need you to go to that door for mommy and ring the door bell." Jennifer said pointing to the house, " And when the door opens show him the note."

Roxanne nodded holding the doll close to her chest scooting to the car door and obediently following her mother's command. The rain fell harshly onto her head, which seemed to startle the four year old to run to the door. Looking back at her momma's car, she didn't want to ring the bell this house was scary, she wanted to go back to momma's house, but momma said to ring the bell. Roxanne stretched onto her tippy toes to reach the bell but she didn't know when to release it and just held the button. The noise inside stopped and soon the noise moved to the door before the door flew open. The man was scary, his clothes were dirty and she could see most of his chest. It didn't smell good, he smelled like decaying dog and how the bathroom at home smelled when the toilet over flowed.

"What the fuck do you want?" the man asks.

Roxanne can't answer, she's too afraid of him. So she shakily pointed to the note safety pinned to her chest. The man leans down so his murky eyes scan the paper, why did Roxanne feel like she'd seen those eyes before?

"Oh fuck no, go get back in that car with that bitch and-" he stops short.

Roxanne turns around and Momma's car is driving down the street, she's going really fast.

"Momma!" Roxanne screams leaving the man's door to chase after her momma's car lights, where is she going? Did she leave something important at home? "Momma please come back!"

After a while Roxanne couldn't see the tail lights any more, her Momma was gone and the rain was beginning to fall harder. She squeezes the rag doll to her chest and it makes a squishy noise against her as she desperately walks back to the stinky man's house. When she get's back to the house the door is close and all the lights are turned off, did he leave to get Momma back? Momma is the only thought running through Roxanne's head.

Returning to her tippy toes Roxanne holds the bell and she can hear it's long never ending ring though the door. There's no noise from the other side, letting go of the bell she tries again, still no noise.

"He's not home, but he'll be back soon" Roxanne says to herself as she sits as close to the door as she can to shelter herself from the rain.

Roxanne's eyelids began to drop and the young girl fought the urge to sleep, she couldn't fall asleep outside, she could get sick or maybe an animal would come along and eat her up like in the fairy tails Momma would read at bed time.

"Don't worry baby," Roxanne cooed tapping the dolls button eyes, "he'll come back with Momma and we'll go home soon."

Roxanne sat up with a start, she wasn't sure when she fell asleep but it was for sure through the night. The rain had ceased and the sun glared down on the little girl. The man must not have came home that night, there was no reason for her to be outside if he was home.


End file.
